mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ticket Master/Gallery
Twilight gets two tickets Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png|Twilight helping Applejack with the farm. Applejack talks to Twilight as she carries apples S1E03.png|Applejack pleased that Twilight is lending a helping hoof. Applejack happy S01E03.png|Excited to see her brother publicly humiliated. Delicious Apple S1E3.png|The perfect apple Twilight didnt get the apple S01E03.png|...that was eaten by a hungry, little dragon. TwilightApplesS1E3.PNG|"What?" Spike "frou-frou nonsense" S01E03.png|Spike's not into girly parties and stuff. SpikeGotTheLetterS1E3.PNG|Look what I got. Spike reading letter S1E03.png|Celestia's letter arrives Applejack with Twilight S01E03.png|Applejack seems pretty happy. Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png|Spike reading the letter Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|I've got a Golden Ticket! Applejack the GGG S01E03.png|Thus, the Gala excitement commences! Rainbow Dash & Applejack's reasons Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png|Happy hopping ponies! Applejack day dreaming S01E03.png|Hopeful farmfilly. Applejack's fantasy S01E03.png|Day dreaming about the Gala Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|Applejack's dream of going to Grand Galloping Gala. (Berry Punch is the next customer, Daisy was the previous) Applejack collecting bits S01E03.png Applejack winning S01E03.png|She'll make a mint there, right? Sweet Apple Acres before S1E03.png|Before Sweet Apple Acres after S1E03.png|After Big McIntosh pulling plough in Applejack's imagination S1E03.png|An old plough. New Plough S1E03.png|A new plough Worn out Granny Smith S1E03.png|Before New Granny Smith S01E03.png|After Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png|Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png Applejack upset S01E03.png Rainbow Dash accused of spying by Applejack S1E3.png|What were you busy doing? Spying? Rainbow Dash was busy S1E3.png|No, I was busy napping Napping S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash's bed Rainbow Dash asks about the extra ticket S1E3.png Rainbow Dash day dreaming S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash day dreaming The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png|They see, RAINBOW DASH. Rainbow Dash charging S1E03.png|Speed is the key Rainbow about to do a Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|Rainbow Dash's Buccaneer Blaze during her Grand Galloping Gala Moment. Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|I see Derpy. And Amethyst Star. The Wonderbolts S01E03.png Rainbow's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png|RD getting accepted into the Wonderbolts (in her mind) Rainbow-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|She'll get to hang out with the Wonderbolts, right? Rainbow Dash big smile S1E03.png|A new member Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt smile S1E03.png|Wonderbolt Dash smiles Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops and Berry Punch among others watch Dash with the Wonderbolts. Applejack with Rainbow Dash S01E03.png|Applejack sure loves biting Rainbow's tail. Applejack challenges Rainbow Dash to a hoof wrestle S01E03.png Angry Rainbow Dash S1E3.png Applejack serious face S01E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof-wrassle S01E04.png|I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket. Applejack "Drummin' up business for the farm?" S01E03.png Rainbow Dash "A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?" S01E03.png Applejack "Money t' fix granny's hip" S01E03.png Rainbow Dash "Living the dream" S01E03.png Twilight leaving S1E03.png|Can't make a decision on an empty stomach Disappointed Applejack and Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Okay....... Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png Twilight's friends want to go Pinkie baats S1E03.png|Bats! Bats on my face! Pinkie waits S1E03.png Pinkie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|At this point, Ellie Goulding's song Starry Eyed should come on. Pinkie Pie lol1 S1E03.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S1E03 .png Pinkie Pie's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|"Oh the Grand Galloping Gala, is the best place for me!" Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png PiñataS01E03.png|Piñata Sun-beamsS01E03.png|Sun-beams Pin the tail.png Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|Pin the tail on the Pinkie Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|what a smile! Pinkie tongue S01E03.png Spike surprised by Rarity's gasp S01E03.png Rarity dreaming S01E03.png Rarity Fantasy S1E03.png Rarity dreaming about Blueblood.png|He'll be courteous to her, right? Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity YES S1E03.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Everypony looks to see the bride.png|Daisy, two Derpy Hooves, Minuette, and Golden Harvest turn to see the bride. Rarity upset S1E3.png|You don't want to marry him, trust me, I have stories about him that would turn your coat white...er Rarity who me? S1E3.png Rarity disappointed S1E3.png Pinkie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|You haven't? Rarity and Pinkie Pie 2 S01E03.png|Fluttershy: Um...excuse me... Rarity questions Fluttershy about the tickets S1E3.png Angel looks at Fluttershy while holding the tickets S1E03.png Angel holding the tickets to the Gala S1E03.png Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png Angel holds the tickets in front of Fluttershy S1E03.png Fluttershy 26.png|Just too cute Fluttershy 11.png Fluttershy S01E03.png Fluttershy pink flamingo S1E 03.png Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Fluttershy smiling with birds on her head S1E3.png|Blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, and pink jays Fluttershy with birds S01E03.png Fluttershy 13 S01E03.png Fluttershy looks at a Toucan S1E03.png|That is a cool Toucan. Fluttershy with a duck S1E03.png|The critters will love her, right? Fluttershy in the castle gardens S1E3.png Fluttershy in her fantasy S1E03.png Fluttershy in her imagination S1E03.png Fluttershy "I mean, yes" S1E03.png Argument over the tickets Rainbow Dash 4.png|Press Y to Synchronize. Applejack arrives S1E03.png|Applejack arrives at the scene. Twilight surrounded S1E03.png|Delta, requesting a juggernaut suit. I need protection from this fierce ponies. Twilight curled up S01E03.png|Twilight is about to snap. Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png|Five friends want tickets and only two tickets are available. Twilight shouting S01E03.png|''Quiieet!!! Pinkie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png|Pinkie Pie: "And then I said, 'Oatmeal? Are you craz-' Oh." Rarity but S01E03.png|"But Twilight..." Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png|Spike, why are you leaving too? Twilight "Somehow." S01E03.png|Alone at last Doing favors for Twilight Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Long arm of the waiter S1E03.png|That waiter has some waiting skills Twilight Sparkle can't decide S01E03.png Twilight licking up the flowers S1E3.PNG|Furry reminder Twilight eating petals S01E03.png|Remember, she's a pony, not a pony-shaped human. S1E3 cloud animation error.png|animation error Twilight image S01E03.png|Apparently, she cares for AJ and 'Shy more. Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png|Sweetie Drops, Daisy, and Lemon Hearts see Twilight freak out. Spike "he just wants to take your order" S01E03.png|Spike trying to keep Twilight in reality as always Daisy drenched S1E3.png|Horte Cuisine leading a drenched Daisy inside the café. Twilight Sparkle not impressed S1E03.png|Twilight Sparkle is not impressed with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash doing favours S1E3.png Rainbow Dash tries to do favors S1E03.png Rainbow Dash in glory S1E03.png|Arthur, Arthur, King of the Britons! Rainbow Dash No No No, Of Course not! S1E03.png|Rainbow Dash is Jesus. Rainbow Angel S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash looking down upon the world. Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png Rain drenching Twilight S1E3.png Rarity it's raining S01E03.png|"Twilight, it's raining." Twilight "no, really?" S01E03.png|"No, really?" Twilight shaking her wet hair off S1E3.png|Beginning the dry cycle. Twilight Sparkle after drying herself S1E03.png Rarity wet S01E03.png Rarity "the best of friends" S01E03.png|We are the best of friends, are we not? S1E3 Twilight's neck tumor.png|Twilight Sparkle has a neck tumor. So that's why she doesn't cut her hair. Twilight's new outfit S1E03.png S1E3 transition.png Spike choke S01E03.png Spike eating his arm S01E03.png|Spike looks like he's eating his own arm. Rarity and Spike S01E03.png Spike looking at his new outfit S01E03.png|Doesn't he look just... dandy? Twilight laughing at Spike's outfit S01E03.png Spike "girly Gala gunk" S01E03.png Rarity who needs him S01E03.png|Who needs him anyways? Twilight admiring her reflection S1E03.png|"This is all about ''you, and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala!" Twilight realizes what Rarity is up to S1E03.png|"Wait, The Grand--" Rarity "oh, my goodness" S01E03.png|"And oh, my goodness!" Twilight stuck S01E03.png Rarity starry eyed S01E03.png|Rarity's Starry Eyed Applejack about to drag Twilight outside S1E03.png Applejack maybe S01E03.png Applejack with her food S01E03.png Twilight's eyes glazed when she sees AJ's food S1E03.png|Aww! Look at her face! Applejack is that a yes S01E03.png|What do you say to that best friend :) Fluttershy in front of window S01E03.png Fluttershy blushes S1E03.png Fluttershy after cleaning Twilight's home S1E03.png Fluttershy looks behind her S1E03.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's library S01E03.png Fluttershy doing some Spring cleaning in Summer S1E03.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's home for a chance to get the extra ticket S1E03.png Angel offering a salad to Twilight S1E3.png|Angel offers a salad. Twilight refuses to give Fluttershy the ticket S01E03.png|''No, no, no!'' Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave S01E03.png|Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave Twilight being surprised S01E03.png|''Surprise!'' Pinkie takes Twilight away S01E03.png|Time to party! No more favors! S1E3 The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air.PNG|Pinkie Pie and her friends throw Twilight up in the air. S1E3 Twilight being thrown in the air.PNG|"Pinkie..." S1E3 Pinkie Pie Twilight and other ponies.PNG S1E3 Twilight being thrown in the air again.PNG S1E3 Twilight in the air.PNG|"Pinkie...." S1E3 Twilight has had enough.PNG|Twilight Sparkle is not amused. S1E3 Pinkie Pie singing.PNG|"She'll give her extra ticket to the gala to me!" S1E3 Twilight Piiiiinkieeeeeeee.PNG|"PINKIE!!!" Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Pinkie Pie looks down S1E03.png|"Yes, Twilight?" Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Shoeshine offers Twilight Sparkle carrots S1E03.png|The way to a woman's heart is through offering her carrots. Daisy 'I'll do your gardening!' S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops and Daisy say, "Gotcha!" Twilight disguised S1E3.png|One of Twilight's disguises from the ponies Spike in a pram S1E3.png|Spike's so cute, isn't he? Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|Golden Harvest stands on two hooves, pointing that Twilight's the other way. Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops, Daisy, Lemon Hearts, and two other earth ponies harassing Twilight for the ticket Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png|The aforementioned five (and Derpy) watch as Twilight casts a spell... Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|Teleporting back to the Library Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png |Twilight and Spike burned out and dizzy after being teleported. Resolution Twilight panicking S1E3.png|Now quick, lock the doors! Fluttershy Blue Wing.png|Hasbro+Fluttershy with blue wing= Busted! Twilight can't decide S1E3.png Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 1 S01E03.png|I got the ticket! Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 2 S01E03.png|I got the ticket! Fluttershy and Aj serious face S01E03.png|A-hem. Spike preparing to write S1E3.png Applejack & Rarity S1E3.png Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png RD, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png Pinkie looking S1E3.png Spike pointing out the window S1E03.png Fluttershy taking her ticket S01E03.png Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png Pinkie happy with her ticket S01E03.png SpikeTicketS1E3.PNG A message arrives S1E03.png Spike gets a ticket S1E03.png Spike with Gala ticket.png|Aww...looks like Spike likes girly, fru-fru stuff after all. Applejack and Spike S01E03.png Applejack smiling at Spike S01E03.png Applejack looking at Spike S1E3.png Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png|Sweet laugh, AJ. Oh yeah, and you forgot to lock the door. Category:Season 1 episode galleries